Many applications of float glass (e.g., soda lime silica glass), such as oven doors, require implementation of a coating for suppressing the natural reflected color of the glass. More neutral, aesthetically pleasing reflected chromaticity has been achieved by such coatings in the past via use of simple single layer coatings such as pyrolytic SnO2:F and SiON layers, as well as multilayer designs.
Unfortunately, creation of SnO2:F color suppression layers typically requires deposition of the SnO2:F layer onto molten glass as the glass is made on a suitably outfitted float line. The task of outfitting a float line with equipment for applying pyrolytic coatings is burdensome and costly, and can sometimes interfere with the float line itself.
Moreover, coating float glass after it leaves the float line with a SiON color suppression layer requires access to expensive CVD equipment such as a magnetron sputtering apparatus which applies such coatings at a pressure less than atmospheric. Again, this equipment is very capital intensive and costly.
In order to solve problems such as those discussed above, an improved method of making a color suppression coating is provided. In particular, flame pyrolysis (or combustion CVD) is used in depositing at least part of a color suppression coating.
For example, in an example embodiment of this invention, flame pyrolysis can be used to deposit a single SnO2 layer from suitable Sn inclusive precursor(s) (e.g., dimethyl tin and/or tetramethyl tin). This single SnO2 layer on a glass substrate may function as a color suppression coating.
In other example embodiments of this invention, a cost effective and flexible color suppression layer system may be formed via flame pyrolysis so as to include the following stack: glass/SnO2/SiO2/SnO2. In certain example instances, all three layers of this stack may be deposited using flame pyrolysis using sequential burner heads. For instance, a first flame pyrolysis burner(s) may be used to deposit the first SnO2 layer, a second flame pyrolysis burner(s) may be used to deposit the SiO2 layer, and a third flame pyrolysis burner(s) may be used to deposit the second or overcoat SnO2 layer. While the SnO2 layers may be deposited via flame pyrolysis by introducing a suitable Sn inclusive precursor(s) such as dimethyl tin and/or tetramethyl tin gas and/or liquid into a flame, the SiO2 layer may be deposited via flame pyrolysis by introducing a suitable Si inclusive precursor(s) such as a silane gas and/or liquid into a flame.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of making an oven door, the method comprising providing a glass substrate, and using flame pyrolysis to deposit a first layer comprising tin oxide on the glass substrate.
In other example embodiments of this invention, there is provided method of making a coated article, the method comprising providing a glass substrate, and using flame pyrolysis to deposit a first layer comprising tin oxide on the glass substrate.
In still further example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of making a coated article, the method comprising providing a glass substrate, and using flame pyrolysis to deposit at least first, second and third layers on the glass substrate in this order, wherein the second layer has an index of refraction less than an index of refraction of the first layer and less than an index of refraction of the third layer.
In other example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of making a coated article (e.g., oven door), the method comprising providing a glass substrate; using flame pyrolysis to deposit a first layer comprising silicon oxide on the glass substrate; and forming a second layer comprising a metal oxide (e.g., tin oxide) on the glass substrate over at least the first layer comprising silicon oxide, wherein the second layer has an index of refraction higher than an index of refraction of the first layer comprising silicon oxide.